


The most expensive thing he owns

by thisfrailheart



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 04:09:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14887362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisfrailheart/pseuds/thisfrailheart
Summary: I recently began writing a little more and this tiny thing got some attention over on my tumblr (for whatever reason) and I thought someone might enjoy it here as well. Happy reading! <3





	The most expensive thing he owns

**Author's Note:**

> I recently began writing a little more and this tiny thing got some attention over on my tumblr (for whatever reason) and I thought someone might enjoy it here as well. Happy reading! <3

THE MOST EXPENSIVE THING HE OWNS

The most expensive thing Sirius Black owns is his motorcycle.   
It was so expensive that it ate a big sum of his Uncle Alphard’s gold and an incredible amount of time.   
But it represents his freedom, so Sirius paid willingly.

It represents freedom from the horrors of growing up in that house at Grimmauld Place.   
Freedom from the chains of his name.   
Freedom from the pain his mother caused.   
Freedom from his complacent father.   
Freedom from the agony of seeing his brother being swallowed by the Ancient and Noble House of Black.

It represents possibilities and choices and that there is always an out.   
It represents his real family and that there is love in the world.

It represents his ability to feel and fight and care.

It represents his bad decisions and the fact that he has made up for them and been forgiven.   
It represents his good decisions and the pride he carries in his heart for making them.

The most expensive thing Sirius Black owns is his motorcycle.   
  


_But he would give it up in a heartbeat for it is not the most valuable._


End file.
